happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Tree Friends Fanon: Our World!/FAQ
What was the inspiration behind Happy Tree Friends Fanon: Our World? Really, I based Our World! off of many sitcoms and stuff from tv. A few shows that mostly inspired it are The Big Bang Theory, Friends, and even Scream Queens (even though it isn't a sitcom). What made you pick the characters in the show as the main stars? At first, I created The Shallows, which featured Britton, Bun, Foster, Howdy, Josh, Peppy, Robo Star, Superspeed, Trippy, and Vanilla. At that time when I created The Shallows, I already started working on Our World!, but I felt that Josh and Peppy seemed sort of out of place with the other characters. Don't get me wrong, they're both AMAZING characters, but they didn't quite fit in with the others. So, I decided to add two new characters, Aiden & Zelena. I was going to add Clesta instead, but she permanently killed off and she couldn't return. But personally, I'm glad that I chose Zelena than Clesta. I also wanted to pick 10 iconic characters on the fandom. 5 old ones and 5 new ones. For the old ones, I went with Britton, Howdy, Robo Star, Superspeed, and Trippy. And for the new ones, I went with Aiden, Bun, Foster, Vanilla, and Zelena. What are your personal favorite and least favorite episodes so far? My personal favorite is a tie between Love Will Remember and Mirror, Mirror. Not only that but they were both the most favorited episodes I wrote. For Love Will Remember, I kinda stripped down from all the comedy and wacky-ness that is usually featured and put a more dramatic tone to it. For Mirror, Mirror, I thought it was a very original idea to feature the characters in multiple Fairy Tales altogether. I don't really have a least favorite episode, but I kinda wish that could go back and change the whole plot for This Prom Is So Da Bomb. I personally feel like I rushed it, but hey. Why do you censor out many bad words used? I want this spin-off to actually feel like an actual televison show. If the show was on tv, it would be rated TV-14. And shows that are rated TV-14 usually censor out the f-word and s-word like I do in Our World!. How do you make the images and stuff for the spin-off? I personally have no artistic skill on computers. At least I think. What I do is a find an image on the internet, strip it down and base it, then I go from there. But, if I want to do more original designs and junk, I'll draw it on paper and convert it on the computer. Not trying to brag or anything, but I am actually a good drawer in real life and NOT on a computer. Did the spin-off have another concept before it was created? Yes actually! A couple actually... There were 2 different concepts I had. That first was going to be much more mature. I originally based it off of American Horror Story. It was going to be a horror, erotic thriller, and drama themed spin-off. But I thought that Happy Tree Friends isn't something that's supposed to be taken seriously in general, so I scrapped it. I scrapped because I didn't feel comfortable writing it also. I showed the concept to my friends and co-workers and they all really liked it! But, I felt like I was writing a porno or something and it made me feel gross cause it was, in fact, an "erotic" theme. But hey, maybe I'll get to work on it in the future! The other one I had was like an Ever After High kind of concept. It would still be like Our World!, but it would be the children of the HTFF characters. Yes, I do really enjoy the concept of Ever After High... kill me now. Anyway, yeah I really did like the concept of how Fairy Tale characters had children attending a school and I was impressed. I even came up with a character named "Tristana" who was the daughter of Trippy and Foster, but she was overall scrapped. I still really do enjoy the concept and maybe I'll bring it to the wiki. Category:Happy Tree Friends Fanon: Our World!